Son Usagi chapter1
by KawiiBaka
Summary: NANI?????? Usagi-chan is Goku and Chichi's daughter ????


Hello Minna this is my other fanfic, in this fanfic, Usagi is Chichi and Goku's daughter and 

She is replaces Goten for sadly Goten is not present in this fanfic…yet. It might be a bit confusing cause Usagi-chan has a lot of nick names so here they are. Goku calls her Chibiko, Gohan calls her Gi, and occasionally Bulma and Vegeta calls her Gigi. The rest calls her Usagi or Usa. Trunks will have a nickname for her soon… 

Okay enough of me blabbing here is the story…. 

Son Usagi 

Chapter 1 

"You have a what!!!!!!!" A lavender haired young man yelled out loud in surprise" Why didn't I ever know you had a younger sister Gohan?" 

" I guess you don't remember Usagi-chan Trunks" another young man only older. " I was 10 you were 5 and she was 3. I remember going to Tokyo to visit family friends. We stayed at this huge mansion, I remember there were four young women no more than 19 as our host but I have never seen them before in my life. The next day mom told me that we were going home but Usagi was not with us. I asked why Usagi was not coming and she said that Usagi belonged her and wanted to be here. I remember crying all the way home." 

" And know 13 years later she is coming back home" Trunks concluded. " I don't remember her, what did she look like Gohan-san? 

" She was the cutest little thing.... " Gohan paused to remember his little sister, his 

Gi-chan. " She had golden not blond that shimmered silver. She always had her hair up into two-pigtail ondago, and you used to call her indigo atama. She also had a tail but it was white instead of brown like ours. The most beautiful, feature she had was her eyes. They were blue like the tropical sea. Filled with innocence and light... 

" Goku, Gohan-chan, minna Usagi-chan has arrived " called a middle age woman with raven hair much like her son.A red Chevy pulled up on the drive way and a golden blur hop out of the car and into Chichi. " Chichi-mama! It was then that they realise it Usagi, she was the only one that called Chichi "Chichi-mama". 

" Usa I miss you so much! Look at you your all grown up!" Chichi cried as she took a good look at her daughter. Gohan had a smile that reached his eyes and Trunks jaws were all the way to the floor. His only thought was " Wow.... " Usagi was beautiful, her hair was done up in her usual ondago and the pig tails reached her ankle. Her eyes were blue as every full of excitement, she was wearing a pleated navy blue skirt that was quit short, a white shirt and a baby blue vest. White knee high socks with black ankle boots. 

"GI-CHAN!" Gohan called with open arms ready for a bear hug. " Go-chan! It's so nice to see you again! " She greeted receiving the bear hug. "Do you remember Trunks?" 

" Ok course, I remember Trunks-kun!" She said hopping over to Trunks and giving him a hug. Trunks turned into a nice shade of red. " Where is Goku-papa Go-chan? 

"Right her Chibiko!" Goku called for the corner with Bulma standing next to him. " PAPA!" Usagi cried out and jump to her father. " I missed you Chibiko, it's good to have you back safe and sound" Goku greeted with tears shimmering in his eyes, and saying the last three words in a whisper " Do not worry papa, my guardians protect me well" she whispered back, then broke the hug and turned to Bulma, the woman she considered a her aunt. 

"Hello Gigi-chan" Bulma greeted. " You've grown into a beautiful lady I see. By the way who drove you her?" 

" Vegeta-san" Usagi plainly replied. Gohan and Trunks fell, Goku was confused and Bulma exploded. " NANI THAT BAKA? DID HE DO ANYTHING TOO YOU GIGI-CHAN?" 

" Iie Bulma-obassan he was vary nice and polite to me " Usagi assured his hysteric wife. Vegeta leaned on the car crossed his arms and said " Humph Baka woman"  
  
" Why don't we all go outside and Usagi I get you settled in your room" 

" Alright mama, Go-chan, Trunks-kun can please help me with my luggage's?" 

" Hai Usagi-chan " 

" Hai Gi-chan"

So how did I do???? Did you like it? Tell me what you think, you can email me at [sheenacm@icqmail.com][1] Comments, flames, suggestion anything!!! Review please!!

   [1]: mailto:sheenacm@icqmail.com



End file.
